Uzumaki Naruto: Rokushiki Master
by BluePaladinium
Summary: When a stranger leaves Naruto a scroll to ponder on his ninth birthday, he gives Naruto one of the most deadly fighting styles out there. Will Naruto use it to it's fullest potential? Find out by reading! No pairings. R


Had this idea for quite a while

Had this idea for quite a while. Blame my sudden infatuation with One Piece plus the amount of spare time that I have on my hands. For those wondering about Raiton Rasengan, then sorry about that. Haven't had any good ideas for ages and been held up. Here's an idea, let's call it 'Being On Hiatus.' Yeah that sounds official enough.

Anywho, unless you can't guess by the title, this is a slight One Piece crossover with the characters only really appearing in the first chapter. Techniques are another story. Oh and don't worry that Naruto will become UBER overnight and be a God!Naruto. Can't stand those. What I like is a carefully built up character. A PowerfulYetNotGod!Naruto by the time he's in Shippuden, let's say. Well, anyone who can use the Rokushiki has gotta be powerful, but only when they're used well.

ONTO THE FIC!

Still looking for a beta.

"Normal Speech"

"_Flashback or thoughts"_

"**Demon Speak"**

"_**Demon Thoughts"**_

"SHOUTING! SIMULTAENEOUS JUTSUS"

"**SIMULTAENEOUS SHOUTING!"**

**I do not own Naruto****, One Piece or anything pertaining to Naruto or One Piece in the fanfiction. They belong to their respective companies and authors.**

Picture the scene

The streets are filled with light. People are laughing. Singing and drinking are commonplace. Celebrating their biggest triumph, Konoha holds its annual Defeat of the Kyuubi fesitival, its ninth in a row. Heroes are mourned for and remembered by eyes shining with tears. Children run around in small white capes imitating the fallen Hokage, Namikaze Minato, firing off imaginary attacks at the massive Kyuubi that they have conjured in their imaginations. Parents laugh and their children's antics as they try to perform, in their minds, incredible feats of dexterity, like gambolling out of the way of an imaginary blast. Older ninja drink heartily in bars as the festival races through the streets, filling all with a sense of hope, that even demons can be killed, that they can achieve anything once they put their mind to it enough.

One small boy always took this message to heart. Unfortunately, he was not enjoying the festivities like the rest of the village. He is currently hiding out in a ramen stand, which is run by two kind souls who have taken a liking to the small boy. There is only one other customer inside the small stand, and he appears to be from out of town. Mercifully. For a reason the boy does not understand, people hate him. He tries to figure it out many times, but each time, his young mind comes up with a blank. It is especially bad on this day, when drink appears to take their sanity and the people come after him. He hasn't been hurt badly yet, just a few bumps and cuts from hidden knives. He hasn't been knocked unconscious thanks to the ANBU who some seem to have a soft spot for him. Though on this night, he knows they can't come to help. He knows that they have to sort out the festival so, on October 10th at least; Uzumaki Naruto is on his own.

And this is where we begin…

* * *

Naruto began to eat his ramen with full speed. The noodles and broth appeared to be vacuumed into his mouth. Somehow, Naruto was able to breath through the ramen and prevent himself choking. He grinned as he finished his meal, sweeping a hand through his messy hair to keep it out of his face.

"Another bowl, Ayame-chan!" he yelled triumphantly, holding his empty bowl into the air. The other man in the stall chuckled a little at the blonde's antics. The man appeared to be in his mid thirties. He wore a simple red vest and blue shorts reaching his lower shins. His black hair was matted and a small scar was prominent underneath his eye. A ragged straw hat was strapped to his back.

'_Reminds me of when I was a kid.'_ The man thought, glancing at the over excitable blonde. '_Though it was meat in my case.'_

"Hey! Don't laugh at the ramen! It's delicious!"

The man was broken from his thoughts by the very blonde he was thinking about, fixing him with a small, childish glare. The man chuckled again.

'_Almost TOO much like me!'_

"Relax, kid. I wasn't insulting the ramen, okay? Just remembering something from ages ago." The man replied, trying to pacify Naruto.

"Remembering something? Jeez, you're weird, straw-hat guy" Naruto shot back before returning to his meal.

"And being heavily addicted to ramen isn't weird?" retorted the newly christened Straw Hat Guy.

"Hey…shut up." Naruto replied weakly. Straw Hat Guy cackled in victory while Naruto made a face.

"Aww, don't look like that. Here, how about I pay for that to make up for it?" Straw Hat Guy offered.

"Really?" Naruto asked, brightening up. Hardly anyone had offered to pay for his ramen before! "Thanks, Straw Hat Guy!"

"Not a problem, I got money to burn, so I like to spend it on friends."

"Friends...?" Naruto trailed off. Not many people wanted to be his friend either. "COOL! You can be my…" he counted on his fingers, "…fourth friend! My name's Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?"

Blinking at the abruptness of the question, Straw Hat Guy began to answer.

"Well, my name is…"

"HEY, THERE'S THE DEMON BRAT!" a drunken voice shouted down the road. Whipping his head round fearfully, Naruto saw something that even his young mind could comprehend. A lot of angry looking civilians all heading towards him with clubs and knives. Not even bothering to explain anything to Straw Hat Guy, Naruto ran for it, trying to get away from the mob.

"AFTER HIM!" the mob cried as one, before splitting up to chase Naruto. Straw Hat Guy was passed by unnoticed. Though judging by his face, he wasn't happy about what was going on. Sighing to himself, he left a couple of hundred ryou on the counter, which was a massive tip for the Ichirakus, along with a small note. Walking out of the stand, he began to jog in the direction where he guessed Naruto might be heading. Ayame, the twelve year old daughter, found the note and read it.

"Tousan? What's the 'Pirate King'?"

* * *

Naruto had been running for nearly ten minutes now, the adrenaline leaving his body as his muscles felt weaker and weaker. The mob was literally nipping at his heels and he had no idea where to go. Gasping in more oxygen, Naruto tried to take off running again, but tripped over a loose rock in the street.

"FOUND HIM!"

Naruto groaned as he turned and saw the majority of the mob head towards his location. This was it. He tried to get up, only to find that the exit was blocked by other civilians too. All were glaring at him and closing in.

"Picking on little kids, huh? Y'know, I never liked that." A red blur crashed into the first civilian and knocked him off his feet. In his place stood the man from the ramen stand, fist where the civilian's face had been. The man looked over his shoulder at where Naruto lay. "You alright kid?"

"Yeah…how'd you move that fast!?" Naruto asked in awe.

"Training. Lots and lots of it. Though, this helped as well I suppose." He tossed a scroll at Naruto's feet. "Take it. You'll probably need it more than me. I've learned what I can from it anyway."

"Wow, thanks Straw Hat Guy!" Naruto beamed.

"Not a problem. Only thing I ask for is that when I make an opening, you run straight for home, got it?" Straw Hat Guy asked, turning back to the mob.

"Got it. Will I see you again?" Naruto asked, pleading clear in his eyes.

"Maybe in the future, but not for a long time. Learn what you can from that scroll! Now get ready! This is gonna look weird." Straw Hat Guy grinned at the oncoming mob, before putting both hands behind him.

"GOMU GOMU NO…"

The man's arms began to stretch to almost comical levels behind him. Many of the people stood shocked at the stretching ability.

"GATLING!" The fists came flying forward and slammed into the first section of the mob. They sprang back and were launched again, quicker than the eye could see. Soon, a pathway was cleared for one small boy. "Get going!"

Naruto took Straw Hat Guy's advice and ran through the gap, not stopping until his feet found themselves back home. Breathing heavily, he quickly locked his home up tight and went straight to his bedroom, where he felt the most secure. Shutting all of the entrances to the small apartment bedroom, he turned on his measly light and opened the scroll that Straw Hat Guy had given him.

"Huh? What's 'Rokushiki'?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Straw Hat Guy was whistling and walking out of the alleyway where the, admittedly one sided, fight had taken place.

"Excuse me."

Straw Hat Guy turned. You kinda did when the God of Shinobi, though in his old age, is asking to hold a conversation with you. Pirate King he may have been, but Straw Hat Guy knew that Kages were nothing to be messed with. Especially around these waters.

"Can I help you, Hokage-sama?" Straw Hat guy asked, remembering that he was in the Hokage's territory and therefore, had to follow his rules.

'_For now at least.'_He silently snickered.

"Yes. I am wondering why it is you found it prudent to attack several of my people during the festival." The old Kage's face was stern, power seemingly floating off of him. The seven ANBU ninjas behind him didn't help matters any. Straw Hat Guy would have to play his cards right here.

"Well, you see Hokage-sama, the reason I found it prudent to attack your people during the festival is because _they_ found it prudent to attack one of my friends during the festival. Y'know, Uzumaki Naruto? About nine years old, fairly short, blonde, obsession with ramen." Straw Hat Guy indicated Naruto's height with his hand as he watched the Hokage's features. You had to be able to read people well if you wanted to be Pirate King. And since Straw Hat Guy was the best and only other Pirate King since Gol. D. Roger, it was proof enough that he had the skill down. As he relayed Naruto's description, he saw as the Sandaime's eyes began to fill with worry rather than with severity. Straw Hat Guy then understood. "This has happened before hasn't it?"

"Yes," The Sandaime admitted, "Every year someone tries to get it into their head that Naruto is the beast that was defeated nine years ago."

"I think I heard something about that. Your Yondaime managed to sacrifice his life to seal it into a newborn, right? I'm assuming that's Naruto."

"Correct." Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Every year they think Naruto is the beast itself. Most of the time, I have ANBU watching him constantly for today but I couldn't spare any this year, what with the rise in missions and the Uchiha Massacre drastically reducing our forces."

Straw Hat Guy couldn't help but notice a sliver of guilt worm it's way into the Hokage's aged face when the Massacre was mentioned.

"Still, all those people back there were threatening to mob him, so I helped the kid out. So are you gonna arrest them now or what?"

"Yes. You heard the man!" Sarutobi barked at the ANBU with him. "Arrest those people and make sure no coverage is given of this incident. We don't want Naruto being blamed for even more incidents that had nothing to do with him." Sarutobi turned back to Straw Hat Guy. "So, what's the great Pirate King doing here? I thought the waves were your territory while the land was for shinobi?"

Straw Hat Guy laughed.

"I came here for a break. Feel some ground under my feet before we set off again. I guessed I wouldn't be able to keep my identity a secret from one of the top ninjas around. Even if he is a bag of bones now."

Sarutobi grinned.

"Oh, but I'll have you know I tied with Gol. D. Roger in a sparring match a long time ago. That's wiped the smile off your face hasn't it?"

Indeed it had. Straw Hat Guy then shook his head, chuckling.

"Well, I gotta get back to my ship. Otherwise my navigator's gonna rip me a new one. And the chef will most likely help."

"Do you think you could come back sometime? Naruto appears to have taken a shine to you, if you called him your friend."

Straw Hat Guy sighed and looked to the sky for a moment before looking back at Sarutobi.

"We've got places to go and you know how long sea travel takes. It might be years until we come back."

"How many, give or take?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Judging by how the Marines will probably start looking round the coasts here for a while since our ship has been here, I'd say about five. Not to mention if we have any of the new Shichibukai coming after us again. For an estimate, I'd say six years."

Sarutobi groaned.

"That's a long time."

"But it can't be helped. A pirate's life is a dangerous one. Same thing applies to a ninja. I gave him a few techniques he can use in the future, so Naruto should be alright until I can see him again." Straw Hat Guy grinned, closing his eyes which further accentuated the smile. "Until then, Hokage-sama."

The Pirate King then started to jog out of Konoha, towards the main gate.

'_Isn't the nearest ocean miles away?'_ thought Sarutobi. His eyes then widened as Straw Hat Guy stretched out both of his elastic arms again and latched them onto the two guard towers either side of the large gate. _'He isn't going to…'_

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!"

Snapping forward at great speeds, Straw Hat Guy managed to fly through the air due to the elastic force that had built up in his arms. He was sent sailing over the horizon, laughing his head off as he did so.

'_He did'_

* * *

Naruto looked up, swearing that he could have heard someone laughing, but shook his head and passed it off as his imagination. He continued to pour over the scroll that Straw Hat Guy had given him.

"Wow, these look really cool! I can't wait to show up all of those in the Academy when I pull off all these sweet moves!" Naruto went off into daydream land. He was zipping all over the place at super high speeds over an endless sea of ramen. Suddenly, words entered his head.

"_Yeah…how'd you move that fast!?" Naruto asked in awe._

"_Training. Lots and lots of it."_

"Straw Hat Guy's right. I'm gonna have to train hard to use these moves. I'm not going to become the best overnight, so I'm gonna have to train non stop! Looks like Iruka-sensei's gonna miss me in class again!" Naruto devilishly grinned. He looked over the list and tried to find an easy technique to start off with. Luckily, the scroll was ordered from easiest to hardest in terms of difficulty. There was also a short paragraph for an introduction.

_Hello to whomever reads this scroll.__ If you are part of the Marines, I welcome you to the illustrious organisation, Cipher Pol 9, or CP9 for short. Contained below are the list of techniques that make up our Rokushiki style, along with notes on how to alter the fundamentals into differing techniques, submitted by other CP9 members. Hopefully, you too will add to this scroll and enhance our style even further. I look forward to your entries and hopefully, we will be fighting side by side to eliminate our enemies._

_If you are not part of the Marines, do not be surprised when you have not heard of CP9. It means that our organisation has been defeated and this scroll has been taken as spoils. As long as you honour our style, I have no qualms with you utilising our techniques, so long as you commit not unlawful act against innocents whilst using it._

_Be warned. The techniques contained here cannot be learned overnight. They require dedication and the will to continue to surpass your limits. They will place strain on your body until you learn to use them by instinct. The variations will be even harder for you to utilise. So much so, that I have ordered the techniques by difficulty. It is STRONGLY recommended that you master one technique before working on the next. Since the techniques strain differing parts of the body, it will render you useless if your entire body breaks down in the middle of a skirmish because our techniques were too much for you. However, if mastered one by one, then you will undoubtedly become a worthy fighter. If you are willing to fulfil these criteria, then you are perfect for our style._

_I hope you will be able to use our style to its fullest. Only one person has been able to perfect ALL of these techniques. That person would be me. Maybe you will become the second person to fully master the Rokushiki._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Rob Lucci._

"Wow…This guy sounds cool…" Naruto murmured to himself before looking over the techniques. The very first fundamental skill was underlined and bolded in order to show the beginnings of the techniques.

**Soru**

So how was the first chap? Reviews would be good thank you, I like to see how people respond to my work. See you next time!


End file.
